The Dragon Tamer
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Charlie didn't think there was anything more important than dragons till he met her
1. Chapter 1

Charlie always thought the only thing he ever needed was his dragons, that was until he met Bethany Grindle, well actually when he re-met Bethany he had known her from school he only knew her as Cara's little sister, when he was a 7th year she has been a 3rd year, before that day the only time they actually acknowledged each others presents was when they needed to find Cara, actually the whole reason were together is because of Cara, it all started with a phone call.

''So any girl-'' Cara started before I cut her off

''I have my dragons what else would i need'' I said, Cara snorted before going into a detailed explanation of why i needed a girl, I've tried dating none of the girls understood that I put all my effort into my work, Cara than started talking about her little sister Bethany if I remember correctly.

''She was dragon tamer in Wales but she's been transferred to Romania'' Cara said, I never would have thought of Bethany as a dragon tamer not that I know her that well all I remember is a little girl with dirty blonde hair and blue or green eyes I don't know but they were light.

''...And I was wondering if you could show Bethany around Romania she has no sense of direction'' She said, I thought about it if she was working in Romania than odds are I would see her and maybe we would be in the same unit, but I also rather be alone but I knew Cara was over baring sometimes she reminded me of Mum, Mum has even suggested I date Cara, but I quickly shot down my mum.

''Sure i'll show her around, just the sights to do with work'' I said, I was good at talking about dragons but not many other things it wasn't like I was hopeless when i'm around people I just never know what to say.

''Great! Cara will be so pleased, i'm gonna call her right now to set everything up'' Cara said before hanging up without saying another word, I hung the phone up and debated calling my mum but decided against it because I would most likely let it slip that i'm showing Bethany around and mum would blow it way out of proportion.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Bethany in front of Herastrau Park, after a lot of nagging I finally agreed to meet Bethany here I would rather of met her at the office and take her from there but Cara insisted, than someone tapped on my back<p>

''Um excuse me'' Someone said, I turned around to face a young woman, she had pale skin, blue eyes and dark blonde hair, and she stood about 3 inches shorter than me, she was beautiful.

''Hi i'm Bethany are you Charlie cause if your not this is gonna be extremely uncomfortable'' She said

''I'm Charlie...Um it's good to see you again'' I said, and I felt my neck heating up I really wasn't good with girls.

''Ya you to, do you want to get something to eat?'' She asked, Eat? Cara never mentioned us going out to eat, but I should probably say yes.

''Sure, What are you in the mood for'' I asked, before I went on dates mum would call me and give me tips she told me to let the girl pick the destination unless it was planned in advanced than you take charge.

''Well i'm actually in the mood for pizza'' She said, Pizza that was one thing I never heard from a girl most of them asked for a salad well the ones I know at least (accept Ginny).

''Ya that sounds great'' I said and beckoned her across the street where there were a variety of shops and restaurants and cafe's, she followed me across the street and I turned left once we were on the other side and waiting till she was next to me so we can walk, we walked for a few more minutes in complete silence until we reached a small pizza shop that I have gone to a few times, I opened the door for her and she went in and waited for me to follow me in we walked to the front counter were a middle aged woman was standing.

''What can I get you?'' She asked

''Um I will have an all dressed pizza and a water please'' Bethany said, the woman nodded and looked at me.

''Um I will have an all dressed pizza and a root beer'' I said, she nodded and gave us a price, Bethany was about to pay the lady but I stopped her.

''Ill pay'' I said and handed the woman 6 pounds, she put a can of root beer and water and went to the back to get are pizza she came back with 2 large slices of pizza, I grabbed mine and Bethany grabbed her's.

''Thank you'' I said

''Pofta Buna'' She said before turning and going to the back of the shop, I understood the term.

We walked out of the pizza place with me trying to open the door while holding my pizza and Bethany giggling. There was a two people table outside the pizza place I made a gesture for her to sit and she pulled out the chair and sat down and I silently cursed myself for not pulling the chair out for her, I sat down across from her and she smiled before taking a giant bite of her pizza I followed suit and I got pizza all over my face, Bethany snorted.

''So do you know what dragon i'm dealing with?'' She asked

''Well it depends what unit your in'' I said

''I'm in unit 4'' She said, I found myself sad because she wouldn't be in my unit, but I know a guy in that unit and they were dealing with the Chinese Fireball.

''Your dealing with a Chinese Fireball'' I said, she broke out in a grin.

''I've dealt with them before, is it full grown?'' She asked, I smiled and was happy, no girl had ever wanted to talk about my work with me.

''Not full grown he's about 23 feet long and is still growing but give her a few month'' I said and found myself smiling wider.

''Are they planning on mating her with anyone, because I've seen one with there children there vicious'' She said, for some reason I found her 100 times more attracted to her than I was when I first saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the dag together just walking and talking about Dragons and once in a while other things, Like her sister Mallory who just got married and is pregnant with her first child and her dog Jellybean.

''I named Jellybean after a dragon'' She said, I was confused I've never heard of a dragon Jellybean?

''I name all the dragons I deal with I find it easier, Jellybean the dragon died 3 years ago'' She said and I could hear the sadness in her voice, so I decided to change the subject.

''Is Cara okay with you being a dragon tamer?'' I asked, she laughed and I remembered when I told Cara I wanted to be a dragon tamer.

_''Are you crazy!?'' Cara shouted she looked to be on the verge of tears_

_''It's such a dangerous profession what if you...you-'' I cut her off by hugging her_

_''I won't die Cara, your my best friend and I love you I promise I won't die'' I said and rubbed circles on her back_

''She thought it was a joke at first but than I gave her the letter and she started crying and begged me not to go'' She said, that did sound like Cara.

''Ya she did pretty much the same thing with me'' I said, Bethany gave me a funny look

''So you and Cara are you and her like a thing'' Bethany asked, A Thing? I've always looked at Cara like a sister why would we be a thing

''She's my best friend'' I said, Bethany nodded than blushed

''Oh Okay... It's getting late'' She said , and I looked around there were no longer any people walking around and it was dark and most of the shops had closed signs on.

''Oh yes it is'' I said and looked at my watch 8 o'clock, she started work tomorrow probably early since it was her first day and I kept her out

''Ya i'm going to Apparate to my flat'' She said

''Ya me to'' I said, She nodded and leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, I felt the heat rising on my neck

''Bye'' She said before disappearing, I put my hand on my cheek were she had kissed me, It felt as hot as a dragon

* * *

><p>I Apparated back to my one bedroom flat, and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I drank my glass of water before before going to the living room to watch something on the telly, But than I heard the phone ring, I got up and walked to the kitchen were the phone was and looked at the caller id I groaned before answering.<p>

''Hello Percy'' I said, It's not that I didn't like Percy he's my brother I love him but sometimes you just wanna let the phone ring

''Hello Charlie, I was just calling to see if you will be attending this years Christmas at the Burrow'' Percy asked, I haven't been home in two Christmas's if I skipped this one I knew Mum would be on my case

''I'm not sure, but most probably'' I said, I knew by saying most probably mum would expect me to be there and if I didn't show up she would be mad

''Great ill contact mum tomorrow she will be delighted'' Percy said

''Ya that's great I have to go to work early tomorrow'' I said, hoping he got the hint

''Ah yes have a nice sleep, Good bye'' He said

''Bye'' I said before hanging up

I walked back to the living room and took a seat on the couch once again and turned on the wizard telly when it turned on it was a program hosted by Luna Lovegood one of my sister's school friends she was talking about some things called Nargle's I heard Ginny say she was pretty weird a few times but I knew they were good friends.

I tuned out Luna voice and started to think about Bethany she's the only girl besides Percy's wife Audrey that actually wanted to here about dragons. she seemed into talking about dragons and she was beautiful and when I studied her face I realized she had light freckles on her nose and on her cheeks.

I spent the next hour thinking about her until I feel asleep. I woke up the next morning with a aching back I had fallen asleep on the couch, I looked at the telly that was still on and noticed that on the top it said 6:47.

''Shit'' I said and pulled myself off the couch and cursed myself cause I got a migraine, I cursed all the way to my bedroom I undressed and than dressed really quickly I went to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat there was nothing so I opened my fridge there was a carton of milk, I shrugged and opened it and drank straight from the carton, I walked to the front door and through on my coat and my boots and than checked my watch 6:57 i silently cursed before Apparated to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, I shinned my card on the door and the doors opened, I walked in and was greeted by Zoe the secretary.

''Morning Charlie you have about 30 seconds'' She said before going back to her paper work

I ran passed the desk and ran to try to catch the lift that was closing

''Wait!, Wait!'' I shouted the person held the lift I walked in and thanked the person

''Thank you'' I said

''No problem Charlie'' She said I turned around to face Bethany

''Oh Hello'' I said, and tried to smile but I was blushing mad

''Hello, I'm glad i'm not the only one almost late'' She said with a smiled, I nodded and the lift opened on the 2nd floor and we both got off. The building was 3 floors there was the first floor were they did all the paper work and the ordering dragon food, the second floor were unit 1-6 worked and the 3rd floor were unit 7-9 worked, I worked in unit 6 and Bethany was starting in unit 4.

''Well I gotta go'' She said and smiled, she began waling to unit 4 and I waved, once she got into unit 4 I heard someone shout

''Weasley!'' I turned to face my boss

''Your late'' He said and I nodded and apologized

''Don't let it happen again'' He said and I nodded he walked away but came back

''There's a new girl she needs training her units busy you''ll have to train her'' He said and I knew he can only be talking about one person

''Bethany Morris''


	3. Chapter 3

''Bethany Morris'' He said and handed me a file

''She used to be a dragon tamer in Wales one of the bests and she-'' He was saying but I cut him off

''I know she's my best friends sister I spent the day with her yesterday'' I said, He gave me a strange look before saying

''Okay, I want you to show her the rope's it will only take a few hours show her how we do it around here see if she's as good as these files say, you got it?'' He asked, I nodded and he gave me further instructions before walking away

I took a deep breath and walked up to the unit 4 office I knocked on the door and my friend William opened the door and smiled

''Oh hello Charlie are you here for the new girl?'' He asked I nodded and he called out for Bethany she came up and smiled

''Ya, Hi Charlie'' She said and smiled and I felt the heat in my neck rising again, I was blushing mad

''Charlie's gonna show you the rope's today'' William said to Bethany

''Cool'' She said and smiled, William held the door open for her to walk out she thanked him and than addressed me

''So what are we doing?'' She asked, and I smiled today was gonna be a good day

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

''You have skills'' I said, she smiled

''Thanks so do you'' She said

''Do you know what time it is?'' She asked, I scrambled to look at my watch it was 10:37

''10:37'' I said she smiled and nodded, she than looked at me and asked

''Cara wants me to call her telling her i'm not dead'' She said, I nodded I remember the day after I started working here Cara called me and talked to me for hours asking if anything went wrong

''Ya you should probably go inside to take the call, Zoe will let you use the phone'' I said, she gave ma a confused look

''Who's Zoe?'' She asked, of course she wouldn't know about Zoe it's her first day, but she probably saw Zoe in the hall when she was coming in

''Zoe's the secretary she's really nice'' I said, Zoe is very nice I met her 3 years ago on her first day, she asked me out to eat as friends but I thought it was a date than I found out she was engaged to William, all though things were awkward at first we became friends

''Oh okay well ill go ask'' She said and turned around to go call Cara

I wasn't much for mobile phones but I did have one and only a few people had that number, My family, Cara, William, Zoe and My Boss, but my family rarely called on my mobile phone they usually just called on the home phone

I waited standing for the next 5 minutes than decide to take a short walk were I could be in sight if Bethany came back I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket, I was confused because I was just thinking about how no one calls me, I looked at the caller Id and answered

''Hello Ginny'' I said, I haven't talked to Ginny in at least 2 month

''Hello Charlie, how are you?'' She asked

''Good, You?'' I asked, Ginny Is 6 month pregnant and James is not making it easy for her with his constant need for attention, I had never met little James, The only children I had met were Victoire and Dominique, I knew that now that I go Molly and Fred would be there too, I missed Molly's birth leaving a week before It actually happened.

''I'm great, James is being slightly better he spends a lot of time with Fred and Molly, I heard that you were coming home this year i'm so excited!'' She said, I knew if i told Percy probably it would result in him telling everyone I was coming, I was about to tell Ginny that I might not come but she started talking agine

''Mum is so excited she almost started crying!'' Ginny said, I knew than that I couldn't tell Ginny I wasn't coming, It would break mum's heart and I didn't wanna upset Ginny

''Ya i'm excited to'' I said, It was a lie my boss thought I was working this year everybody at the office gets Christmas off but some people have to work on Christmas only those not going home which at the time I made the plans I wasn't going home

''Great!...Oh ya I was calling to let you know that Angelina and George are getting married!'' Ginny said, I had only met Angelina once but she seemed nice and It takes a lot to be with George

''That's great'' I said trying to sound enthusiastic

''You know Angelina has an older sister-" Ginny started but I cut her off

''No set ups Ginny ill met a girl on my own'' I said just as Bethany walked up she came up behind me and didn't notice the phone

''Hey!'' She said happily, the phone went dead silent before Ginny shouted

''You got a girl!'' I was about to correct her but the phone went dead, I started to curse Ginny was gonna call mum than mum was gonna call me than the whole world would know

''Are you okay?'' Bethany asked, She looked confused as to what had just happened with Ginny, she probably heard Ginny shout 'You got a girl!' but she probably doesn't know what was going on

''Um just my little sister Ginny she heard you say Hello and thinks were dating'' I said, she went beet red and the face and asked a question that pretty much started this

''Would It be bad if we were dating?''


End file.
